Lemon
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Fazer sexo com L combinava as duas atividades favoritas de Light / Lemon PWP


Light Ayagami nunca se importou muito com conceitos como amor e romance ,nos pouquíssimos momentos que chegou a ponderar sobre o assunto chegou a conclusão que era apenas uma moda durante a idade média que saiu um pouco fora de controle e que conseguira entrar nos tempos atuais devido a livros de Jane Austen ,filmes de comédia romântica, e um número ridiculamente grande de músicas falando sobre o tema, o sentimento pelo que observava em outros parecia consumir muito tempo, causar dramas desnecessários e em geral ser entediante. Sexo no entanto nunca teve nenhuma objeção ,provavelmente por não ser um conceito mas sim algo que parecia estar intrínseco na biologia da maioria dos animais que viviam no seu planeta a milhares de anos, e o ato em si era muito prazeroso, maravilhoso até, tirando os momentos da sua vida relacionados ao Death Note eram os mais satisfatórios ,e fazer sexo com aquele que era o chefe da investigação do caso Kira parecia combinar os dois atos perfeitamente.

As próprias reuniões a respeito da caso Kira sentiam como se fossem preliminares, não apenas pelo que eles fariam quando os outros membros da força tarefa fossem embora ,mas principalmente por ver como o cérebro do outro funcionava, a maneira como ele estava sendo cercado ,de tentar achar uma maneira de escapar, a emoção de ser a caça, de saber que aquele seria o único homem capaz de pegá-lo. Os cinco últimos minutos das reuniões são os piores, é quando L está chegando a conclusões que vão afetar a sua vida, é quando parece errado haver outras pessoas no cômodo por que aquele é o jogo deles , os outros eram empecilhos, as camadas finas de algodão separando seus corpos também eram empecilhos .

Após os outros saírem eles conversavam sobre o caso, na primeira vez que aconteceu por mais de uma hora ,e depois diminuindo gradativamente a quantidade de tempo ,sendo que naquele dia nem se deram ao trabalho de conversar e não haviam se passado nem cinco segundos após o último ir embora e Light já havia avançado em L e o beijava brutamente contra a parede. Nem sabia se aquilo contava como beijo, os beijos naqueles filmes que sua irmã ficava vendo ,a delicadeza, os olhares, a música lenta no fundo e a pequena sensação de náusea no fundo da sua garganta. Os deles não tinham nada disso eram intensos, desesperados, era jogar o outro na parede e pressionar os lábios com a maior força possível, como se tentasse devorá-lo era a pele dos dois se esquentando, era aquelas camadas finas de algodão se tornarem insuportáveis ,era sentir grandes quantidades de sangue se alojando em suas virilhas e conseqüentemente suas ereções já anunciando o prazer que está por vir. L tem mãos finas e habilidosas e assim que percebe todos os botões da sua camisa já estão desabotoados, assim como o da sua calça ,Light desce a mão pela virilha do outro e começa a boliná-lo ,primeiro por cima das calças ,mas logo suas mãos já estão dentro da cueca, faz isso até o pênis do outro ficar completamente ereto. Tirou uma das mãos e se apressou para tirar as calças do outro. A sua língua estava lambendo e beijando o lóbulo da orelha, descendo até o pescoço, circulando os mamilos ,indo até o umbigo ,até chegar ao pênis ,esse enchendo-lhe a boca por completo e Light mantendo um padrão um padrão sucessivo para frente e para trás com a cabeça. Ele sabia quando L estava chegando ao orgasmo pois este inclinava a região pélvica em direção a sua face e a puxava sua cabeça na direção oposta, fazendo com que seu pênis entrasse profundamente na garganta do outro até o momento do orgasmo. Light engoliu o esperma por completo, mas mesmo assim passou instintivamente a mão sobre os lábios para garantir que nada tivesse escorrido.

Nem esperou L se recompor ao virá-lo contra a parede ,ao penetrá-lo L deu um gemido alto, um pouco de dor e um pouco de prazer ,Light adorava aquele som. Enquanto isso acontecia passava as mãos por suas pernas e costas, apertando ,deixando até um pouco de marcas. A única parte que o desconcertava um pouco era o hábito irritante de L de se manter olhando para trás ,havia a respiração ofegante e gemidos ocasionais , mas o mesmo olhar intenso como se mesmo naquela situação estivesse tentando decifrá-lo. O que fazia normalmente era enterrar o seu rosto suado contra a nuca e cabelos intensamente negros. Mas não daquela vez, ele o encarou de volta. Naquele momento não havia mascara nenhuma em sua pessoa, ele não tinha que fingir ser o simples estudante Light Ayagami, ele era si mesmo, ele era o Kira, e mesmo querendo não admitir após, no momento em que atingiam o orgasmo L sabia disso.


End file.
